kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Frey
is a humanoid avatar of the Great Eye alongside his twin, Freya, with whom he shares a symbiotic relationship. Frey first made himself known to Kamen Riders Ghost and Specter when he brought forth the resurrected nemeses of past Kamen Riders as part of his and Freya's plan to have Ghost and Specter collect the Rider Ghost Eyecons so they could defeat Xibalba. The twins later returned as the Demia Project enacted by the Emperor Adel of the Gamma World approached its climax. History The Rider Quest Frey first appears when he emerges in the human world at night through a portal resembling a Gamma Hole, following Xibalba. Observing his surroundings as "Takeru's world", he summons the Super Evolved Heart Roidmude, who proceeds to make his presence known on the following day as he appears out in the open, attacking no-one but gaining the attention of the Kamen Riders' as he waits for them to appear. Makoto is the first to confront Frey and Heart, warning Takeru that they are not Gamma as he follows accompanied by Akari and Onari. Introducing himself, Frey is asked by Takeru what he wants, only to tell him that it is a secret. With Takeru and Makoto transforming into Ghost and Specter respectively, Frey watches as the Kamen Riders fight back Heart only for his monster to quickly turn the tide against them. When they opt to use their respective stronger Eyecons, Toucon Boost and Houdini, Frey robs them of those as well as the rest of their heroic Eyecons, denying them their ability to change Damashii. Heart continues to attack the Kamen Riders before being interrupted by the arrival of Freya, who Ghost and the others recognize as similar to Frey as they acknowledge each other. Freya proceeds to provide Kamen Rider Drive's Shift Speed Car for Ghost who unseals the Drive Parka Ghost from it, creating the Drive Ghost Eyecon which he uses to assume Drive Damashii, granting him the power of Kamen Rider Drive and allowing him to quickly defeat Heart. Freya then turns to Frey, who simply looks back before vanishing. Next, Frey summons the Terror Dopant. He then witnesses his destruction at the hands of Specter who had assumed W Damashii. Frey later summons both Sagittarius Nova and Lord Baron, watching the latter's destruction at the hands of Ghost's Gaim Damashii. As Specter accesses Fourze Damashii to dispatch Sagittarius, Frey meets with Freya in secret. Noting that everything is going according to plan, Frey asks Freya if she feels guilty for deceiving Takeru and Makoto just as they arrive, with both twins acting unresponsive as the two Kamen Riders start asking questions. Frey eventually admits that Freya and him are working together, telling Takeru and Makoto that they will explain their plan after the Kamen Riders defeat the Kyoryu Greeed and Kamen Rider Wiseman who he has summoned. The twins watch as Ghost and Specter fight the last two monsters, with the Kyoryu Greeed being the first to be defeated as Specter accesses OOO Damashii, Frey noting that there is only one more Eyecon left to go. However, they are interrupted by the arrival of Xibalba, who pushes back the Kamen Riders with his immense power before absorbing Frey. Freya finally confirms to the Kamen Riders that they indeed intended for them to collect the Rider Eyecons in order to defeat Xibalba before she is absorbed by him as well, resulting in Xibalba assuming an even stronger form. However, Ghost and Specter use the Rider Eyecons as intended and, by wearing down the Gamma Ultima Fire by going through their Rider Damashii, manage to free the twins, who are recovered by Akari and Onari, as they reduce Xibalba to his base body before destroying him with the combined power of the Rider ghosts. Ultimately, Takeru and Makoto get no answer as to who exactly Freya and Frey are, but have learnt through collecting the Rider Eyecons that they can overcome many challenges and that if any villain plans to make their world despair, they can fight to the very end to protect people as long as they have their friends and hold on to hope, that kind of heart being what makes a Kamen Rider. The twins' work done, Frey returns the Riders' Ghost Eyecons to them before merging with Freya who, telling the Riders that the "real enemy" is just waking up, combines the six Rider Eyecons they collected along with the ten Rider Eyecons she carries to create a single Kamen Rider 45 Ghost Eyecon before returning to her world. The last six Rider Eyecons would prove to be of use to Ghost and Specter during their battle with Nova Shocker, and Ghost would ultimately use the combined Kamen Rider 45 Ghost Eyecon to dispel the "real enemy", the Dark Mind itself. The Demia Project's Completion Frey and Freya returned to the human world together in light of the final phase of the Demia Project which was personally commenced by the Emperor Adel, announcing to themselves that Takeru Tenkuji was the key. Repeating their proclamation, the twins stood by and observed proceedings, witnessing Takeru as he was spontaneously rendered invisible to his friends after he had infiltrated the Demia network. Appearing before Takeru, Frey and Freya respectively told him that he was the key to the world's salvation and that the real threat was approaching as they combined before dematerializing as soon as they appeared. The twins' presence was remotely sensed by Adel back in the Gamma World, who was surprised to learn that someone other than him was capable of connecting to the Great Eye. Powers and Abilities ;Travel between worlds :Like Xibalba and Freya, Frey has the power to travel to the human world from his own through a portal resembling a Gamma Hole. ;Monster summoning :Frey can summon a past monster defeated by the Kamen Riders by making the shape of an eye with his finger just as Takeru Tenkuji does to unseal the Parka Ghosts and as Alain does to create miniature Gamma Holes. ;Ghost Eyecon theft :Frey can steal the Ghost Eyecons belonging to Ghost and Specter, forcing them to unlock the Kamen Rider Eyecons. Behind the scenes Portrayal Frey is portrayed by , who also portrays Freya. Ogawa is the second actress who portrayed a male character, first was Ruka Sawaki, who portrayed Yu (Yuto Sakurai as a child) from Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship. Basis Frey is based on in Norse mythology, who is male. This is why Frey is a male despite him being portrayed by an actress. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ghost **''Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls!'' *** Drive Chapter *** W Chapter *** Gaim Chapter *** Fourze Chapter *** OOO Chapter *** Wizard Chapter **Episode 44: Activate! Terror of Demia! **Episode 45: Horrible! Disappearing World! **Episode 46: Duel! Words from the Swordsman! See also *Gammaizer, the primary means of accessing Gamma Ultima Fire Category:Ghost Characters Category:Mystery Figure Category:Mysterious Figures